Sauron
Sauron is the primary villian from the Lord of the Rings Novels by J. R. R. Tolkien. Sauron was a Maia named Mairon who was soon ensnared by Melkor(Also called Morgoth). Renamed Sauron, He convinced men to worship Morgoth as a god. Sauron served as Morgoth's chief lieutenant when The Noldorin Elves left the Blessed Realm of Valinor in the Utter West (against the counsel of the Valar) in order to wage war on Morgoth. The outcome was a victory for Sauron. After a thousand yers, Sauron forged the One Ring in Mount Doom to rule the other rings, investing most of his own power into the Ring as he forged it, becoming the Dark Lord of Mordor. Afew Years later, He found the Hobbits Bilbo and his nephew, Frodo had the ring. After finding out that Aragorn was in Allience with Frodo and other members of the ring bearers, He thought that Aragorn had the Ring. so He sent an army commanded by the Witch-King of Angmar to overthrow Minas Tirith in The Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Unfortunately for Sauron, the battle ended in a crushing defeat.Things started to look bad when Frodo, who was given the job to destroy the ring was tempted to put it on. Luckily for Frodo, Gollum, The Original Owner of the Ring, came to retrive it. However, as he grabbed it, He slipped and fell into a pit of lava along with the ring. Because the ring was destroyed, Sauron was finally finished and never rose again. (Thanks to tolkien gateway for the info) Weapons Templar_broadsword_540.jpg Long_Pike.jpg Fs-167.jpg Finalmace.jpg Battle vs. The Shredder (by Samurai234) In a large forest, The Shredder is walking, holding his Kusarigama and Guan Dao. Suddenly he hears the sound of something pounding. He approachs a large bush, and sees Sauron smashing what looks like a ring. The dark lord sees the foot clan member, and prepares for battle. Shredder quickly throws some Shuriken, and hits Sauron. Sauron pulls out the Ninja stars, and throws an axe. The axe hits Shredder, but his armor protects him. Shredder recovers, and sees Sauron charging at him with his pike. Shredder grabs his Guan Dao and the two charge at each other. The pike is longer, though, and it makes a hole in Shredder's armor. Shredder kicks Sauron back, and prepares to finish him off, but he is hit by Sauron's mace, heavily damaging his armor. Shredder grabs his Kusarigama. He swings the chain around, keeping Sauron at a distance. He wraps the Kusarigama around Sauron's leg, and pulls him off his feet. Sauron unsheathes his sword and cuts the chain. Shredder runs in and slams the sickle end of the Kusarigama on Sauron's back. However, this leaves him exposed to another attack from Sauron's mace. Sauron picks up his Sword while Shredder unsheathes the Sword Of Tengu. The two clash swords, until Shredder manages to slash a large ash on Sauron's Stomach. He prepares to finish him off, but Sauron swings his sword and hits the Shredder in his side, before finishing the ninja off with a stab to the stomach. Shredder falls to the ground, his red eyes turning a dark gray, with no signs of life left. Sauron pulls the ring out, and returns to the place where he was to finish the ring's completion. WINNER: SAURON Expert's opinion This was a very close battle. In the end, Sauron's mace and better armor was the deciding factor which gave him the win. Battle vs. Thor (by Urbancommando77) (Oh, orcs will have...whatever they carry, and the vikings will have long swords Thor: 6 Sauron: 6 Thor and 5 vikings are walking up to Mordor. "What is this place?" One of the vikings asked. Thor didn't answer, but he did continue to walk up to Mordor. Then, Sauron and 5 Orcs stumble out of the city. Sauron commands his men to attack the Noreigen warriors. One of the vikings charged up to an orc and stabbed him in the leg. The orc hollered and stabbed the viking in the arm. The vking finished the orc with a swift stab to the brain. Sauron: 5 Three vikings were charging at Sauron. Sauron killed two of them in a single strike. The other on tried to run, but Sauron smashed his head. Thor: 3 The other two vikings charged at the orcs. the orcs were ready for them and killed them. Thor: 1 Sauron's orcs charged towards Thor, but Thor created a small storm the shocked three of them. Sauron: 2 The last orc made it to Thor, but Thor crushed his head. Sauron: 1 Sauron walked towards the god. Thor started walking toward Sauron. Sauron got close enough to hit Thor in the chest with the Mace, only knocking him down. Thor hit Sauron in the head over and over again, but it doesn't kill him. Sauron stood up and tried to hit him, but missed. Thor created a storm, only annoying Sauron. Thor charged up to Sauron and broke his hand off, along with the ring. Sauron: Thor looked at the towering beast as it fell with a dense thud. Thor yelled in victory as he took the Mace of Sauron. WINNER: THOR Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Evil Warrior Category:Lord of the Rings Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Dragon Age Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors